The Keeper of Heartaches
by startswithgoodbye9412
Summary: Bailey has to tell Cody something that he won't like. How will he react?


"**Bailey, will you marry me?" Shocked, you look at Cody down on one knee, with a purple velvet box in his right hand. You stare at him in disbelief. How do you tell the guy you are supposed to be in love with, you don't love him? You nod your head still playing the game. **

"**Yes, Cody, I want to marry you." You tell him with a fake smile. That same smile has been glued onto your face for the past two years. It was all a game to you. He got up off of his knee and slid the new ring onto your third finger.**

"**Thank you, Bailey." You look at him slightly confused. Why was he thanking you? You were only just the one playing a game with his head.**

"**What are you thanking me for?" You ask, curious to know the answer. You often wondered if he knew about your life. The life that you had tried so hard to forget. The life of short skirts and poles. You just wanted to feel loved by one person. You want to know that even through everything, that one person can be with you. That was the game you played. You picked an innocent person on the streets and decided to see if they could love you. You know that with Cody, you have edged him on a lot longer than expect. You just didn't know how to let him go.**

"**Loving me." He shrugged his shoulders as if it was the simplest answer he had to give. You knew that telling him you didn't love him was going to be the hardest in your life. It's not that you felt sympathy for him; it was that you didn't want to be looked at as the villain. **

"**No problem." You lied again. That's all your life was anymore, lies. Every night you slept with him, he whispered that he loved you in your ear. You would whisper the lie back to him. When he talked about children, you would lie saying you wanted them with him. **

"**Do you want to go out to celebrate tonight?" He asks, shaking you from your thoughts. You nodded your head and leaned in for him to kiss you. When he does, you feel yourself wanting to pull back in disgust. "I'll leave you to get changed then." He tells you, leaving the room. You stand there for a minute, trying to get myself composed. You grabbed the paper bag that held the answer on whether or not had to stay you with him. You waited until you had to pee before entering the bathroom. After about 5 minutes, you looked at your results.**

"**Well, I guess I don't have to play the game anymore." You mutter to yourself, while washing your hands. You looked up in the mirror, not knowing what you were staring at. The person looking at you didn't resemble the person you thought you were. There was a mask of lie guarding your once happy face. You dried your hands and decided that you would go get ready for tonight.**

"**Good afternoon, Beautiful." Cody comes inside grabbing your hand. "Are you ready to go?" He asked. You nod, slightly weary as to how emotional spent you were. You wanted to just get this over with. You didn't need to be tied down for the rest of your life.**

"**Look, Cody there is something I have to tell you." You try to reason with him. You don't want to keep this going because of the guy you met at the park. "I can't marry you." He stares at you in disbelief.**

"**Why?" He asks, looking as if the wind was knocked out of him.**

"**I can't marry a person I don't love." You told him, looking in his eyes. "You lasted a lot longer that I had expected." You touch his cheek. He flinches but doesn't remove your hand. You are grateful that he doesn't speak.**

**You lean in gently to kiss his lips one more time. "I'll see you around?" You question, knowing the answer. You know that Cody will never cross your path again. You know that the chance of seeing him again is next to nothing. You know that he would move on with his life, forgetting you ever existed. **

"**Goodbye Bailey." He tells you as he turns to leave. You know that you aren't the angel of death; you are the keeper of heartaches. You know that you have broken yet another person and you don't care. That's just who you are.**

**A/N: Tell me what you think. The idea came from UNAREB. Review and tell me what you thought. Also read my other stories, I do love reviews :)**


End file.
